Modern telecommunications systems provide consumers with telephony capabilities while accessing a large variety of content. Consumers are no longer bound to specific locations when communicating with others or when enjoying multimedia content or accessing the varied resources available via the Internet. Network capabilities have expanded and have created additional interconnections and new opportunities for using mobile communication devices in a variety of situations. Intelligent devices offer new means for experiencing network interactions in ways that anticipate consumer desires and provide solutions to problems.